


Tekken: Attack of the Dead Men

by GeneralMacek



Category: Tekken
Genre: Army, Attack of the Dead Men, Gen, Sabaton - Freeform, Tekken - Freeform, War, g corporation, tekken force - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralMacek/pseuds/GeneralMacek
Summary: When others fled or saved their sole lives, they held on. Major Kottowara and his company held Matsumoto Castle against numerous enemy forces and high losses, till their enemy decided to use a deadly weapon. Yet they were not expecting the dead to rise again, escaping Death's hands just to finish their duty.A Tekken short story inspired by battle of Osowiec taking place in august 1915.Credit @ Sabaton for 'Attack of the Dead Men', released in 'Great War' album in 2019.





	Tekken: Attack of the Dead Men

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sabaton - The Attack of the Dead Men](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/712411) by Joakim Brodén, Pär Sundstrom. 



##### Matsumoto Castle,  
Nagano Prefecture,  
Mishima Zaibatsu Territory,  
Japan

#####    
\--- 

The sun was slowly falling and switching places with the moon above the city of Matsumoto. Once peaceful town in Nagano Prefecture was now nothing but another battlefield for Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation to play on. Troops thrown into bloodied advances, a Mile through the ruined city paid dearly by both sides. Ground was soaked with toil, sweat and blood. Wrecked tanks and helicopters laid only a poor, wasteful atmosphere to the landscape. Only death, despair and dishonor could be found among common folk caught between these two giants. Snipers and artillery barrages dominated the valley, only the lucky few survived such hell without any critical wounds. The valley was turned into a field of war in a matter of days.

The epicentre of this battle was Matsumoto Castle, a historical fortification built in times of the Ashikaga Shogunate. The Tekken Force set up their headquarters in it and as G Corporation was closing in from all sides, the garrison in strength of 500 men entrenched themselves on Honshu Island and in surrounding streets. They used every possible wreck that was possible to lift up improvised barricades, dug up trenches at critical routes leading to the castle and set up firing positions atop the castle. If Kazuya Mishima wanted Matsumoto, he’d get it the bloody way as there was a garrison dug in ready to raise hell.

G Corporation’s army finished encircling the castle, their mercenaries preparing for a charge against the Tekken Force in the safe outskirts of the town. Commander of the army which surrounded Matsumoto set up his observation post with his staff upon the eastern hillside from which they had a good view upon the monument of an old shogunate. One of the officers was looking across the Tekken Force positions with his binoculars, gulping a bitter saliva through his throat. They were looking at men ready to die, not afraid to sacrifice their lives for their Zaibatsu. Commander had no intention of going soft nor careful upon the defenders - Kazuya was getting impatient as there was something hidden inside the castle that seemed to be of great importance to him. So the commander went to order an artillery barrage upon the entrenched soldiers. Artillery shells shook the ground below everyone, falling onto trenches and barricades like a thunderstorm. What was left of the city after the initial battle was reduced to nothing. Tekken Force is suffering a literal storm that was thundering onto their heads. Bodies of soldiers caught in shell blast’s epicentre were torn into countless pieces stained with blood and intestines, or there was nothing left of them at all. And as the artillery was finishing up, G Corporation moved in their blitz forces, rushing through the trenches and ruined buildings like a tide. But instead of seeing their enemy retreating, they met with the bloodied and wounded Tekken Force soldiers ready to fight. A furious battle commenced near the bridge that connected the town and the castle. Bullets were replaced by knives and bayonets, a cruel fight man to man began. It was sure that the Tekken Force would be overwhelmed soon, so the young commander - major Kottowara - began to pull out his men across the bridge behind the castle walls. However it was not simple for G Corporation mercenaries were fiercely aiming to hold Kottowara’s men tightly locked in close quarters combat that was starting to prove costly for both sides. Although more than half of 500 Tekken Force soldiers were killed and wounded, mercenaries suffered higher losses as they had to suffer some loose bullets from the cover shooters set in the castle’s top levels and on the walls. After nearly escaping death’s hand narrowly as one of his men saved him from a mercenary charging with a bayonet, Kottowara pulled out the rest of his company and ordered them to entrench inside the Matsumoto Castle. Those who were able to fire from their guns went on the walls to spray bullets in well-aimed bursts upon the G Corporation forces. Due to high losses, mercenaries were ordered to pull out away from the castle, taking positions amidst the ruins once again.

As night was coming up to replace the day, a short respite happened to be silently accepted between both sides to gather their fallen and wounded from the battlefield, but it was only a mere charade by Kazuya’s lapdog commander who, under the night’s cover, ordered to bring a deadly weapon that was supposed to avoid any costly siege of the castle - four large canisters of poison gas. Gas that was manufactured by G Corporation and despite it being a direct violation of Geneva Conventions, Kazuya’s commander had little interest in wasting men on a pointless siege. But despite mercenaries’ best efforts to mask the transported gas canisters being deployed in the northern side of Matsumoto, major Kottowara and one of his subordinates noticed the notion with a heavy sigh and looked upon the water in the moat below them. Sergeant Toyohara mentioned that if they have to die like rats, they’ll know about it… 

When the morning sun was rising up and shining its rays on the ruined city, a deathly silence ruled throughout the landscape. G Corporation’s mercenaries were waiting in their trenches, their commanders checking wind’s direction with a hand anemometer. Once the cold morning wind was heading towards the castle, it started. Everyone on G Corporation’s side of the battlefield put on a gas mask and the canisters were opened up. A lethal poison was released upon the castle defenders in the form of a wailing green cloud that was slowly engulfing the whole structure… The gas was slowly taking its course, destroying everything in its wake. Grass turned yellow, all trees in poisonous cloud’s wake were killed without a way of restoring them. Some of the elder mercenaries commented this was getting back to the First World War…

After the green cloud dispersed into air, the whole G Corporation company began to advance towards the castle. Once they reached the bridge leading to Matsumoto Castle, they were seeing Tekken Force soldiers lying dead all around the courtyard inside the castle and upon its walls with blood covering their breathing apparatuses. The mercenary in front stepped forward, kicking one of the bodies into the bloodied castle moat with a mocking grin. However, his grin went out cold when everyone’s attention slowly turned to the skies as flocks of birds above their heads started to fall down upon the dead ground, signalling how high the gas is reaching through air. But that mattered little to the mercenaries as their eyes were locked on the corpses in the castle…  
As one of them, evidently in cruel pain, dropped his helmet and focused his glare painted with pale anger towards the mercenaries. Soon after, other corpses started to rise up, blood still pouring out of their mouths and helmets. Crippled with searing pain and their lungs being slowly dissolved into bloody mess by hydrochloride, presumed dead Tekken Force soldiers rose up and all were staring in silence upon G Corporation’s elite. Once the man in the front started to panic, stuttering about there are no alive men in front of them, dead-staring major Kottowara ordered to charge. 

“Tenno heika… BANZAI!” Yelled the struck commander, his lips stained with blood slowly flowing onto his chin and eyes crying bloody tears. His painful command filled his enemies, struck by terror and fear, with slowly-built panic. And his men, who were claimed as dead and choked on their own blood, stood up with pain stinging through their body. They were standing opposed to the mercenaries, their stare pale in death and fury. 

Upon his loud and sharp-cried command, a bullet came towards the mercenaries and pierced through the frontal one’s eye and made it out to end in another's neck. Sergeant Toyohara, whose right eye was nothing but blood and sweat, held his assault rifle and stood next to his commanding officer, his remaining eye pale with anger. Once the bullet was fired, a machine gun set on top of the gatehouse began spraying the mercenaries without mercy. Seeing the impossible, G Corporation’s best men turned in the opposite direction and in pale fear imprinted into their eyes, they started to run away as far as possible from Tekken Force’s vengeance, trampling over their comrades or ending up strangled in barbed wire. With pain severely paralyzing their legs, the survivors could only slowly walk but they were advancing despite coughing up pieces of their own lungs and bloody tears slowly flowing from their eyes. Taking careful shots on the running mercenaries, the Tekken Force soldiers were following in slow yet sure motion with one clear intention - kill as many G Corporation lackeys as possible until they die. They had nothing to lose, nothing to hold back for… so they went into their last charge to die with honor in a honorless battle. After they managed to push the G Corporation back from the whole valley while supported by coming in air reinforcement, then lieutenant Kottowara, sergeant Toyohara and rest of the company fell dead, yet they were not sad to die. They were happy because of what has transpired. With death in their eyes and being closer to death than anyone that day, they made a whole army to turn around and run away. They did not stop attacking even though lead was being fired into their ranks from panicking mercenaries. They fell, one by one, until their duty was done.

The same shock was given to the general that was ordered to take the castle. From his bunker in the hills, he oversaw the horror as seemingly dead Tekken Force soldiers rose up and charged for their one final attack. His men, whom he thought would bring him victory, were running away from the battlefield in a display as shameful as his own career at a moment. His lieutenants were slowly leaving the bunker, leaving their superior to his own fate.  
“A shameful display…” The commander said to himself and took a handgun out of his waist. A lieutenant was behind the iron door when he heard a gunshot, which made him rush in. A sight that he was given - his superior lying on the concrete floor with his brains spilling out of his head mixed with pieces of his skull and blood - was a haunting one for sure. The young man quickly left the room and made his way out of the bunker along with other officers. This day - day of ‘Attack of the Dead Men’ - will be remembered as a shame for G Corporation, for sure.

Several months later, a statue was built in front of the castle’s bridge in honor to 150 men who sacrificed their lives to defend Matsumoto Castle and sent nearly 6000 G Corporation soldiers into a panicked retreat, saving the day and dying at last in peace. In front of a statue, present director of Mishima Zaibatsu Nina Williams was holding a speech to honor her fallen comrades and one of her oldest Tekken Force colleagues. 

“They held the line when others were making their escape from the hell that was unleashed on Matsumoto. Even when the enemy was outnumbering them and threatened to choke them out, they held on and fought so others may live tomorrow. Even when a poisonous gas filled their lungs, they rose up and despite burning pain and dissolving lungs, they sent their enemy running in crazed fear and panic. We should never forget the sacrifice of those who give in their life for the betterment of others, and the safety of those who are not able to defend themselves. Let’s remember major Kottowara and his men as men who were once dead and risen again to finish their work.” - Nina Williams, June 16 2020.


End file.
